Une journée pas si banale
by XxYuyaxX
Summary: Au lycée Raimon High, c'est la loi des Yankee/Yakuza : Les étudiants sont dans des clans plus ou moins forts et qui disposent tous d'un style particulier. Masaki Kariya et Akina Ozuki qui sont tous deux des Bloody Snake ne peuvent pas s'entendre, ils passent leur temps à se disputer. D'autre part ils s'aiment mais ne se l'avoueront jamais et, un évènement va changer cela...


Comme j'ignore comment on met des images je vais vous dire qui sont les protagonistes pour vous aider :

Bloody Snake : Chef : Midori Seto, Bras Droit : Kariya Masaki, Sbire : Hamano Kaiji, Norihito Kurama, Ozuki Akina (cheveux violets & yeux marrons)

Irresistible Boys : Chef : Gamma, Bras Droit : Alpha, Sbire : Einamu, Ward.

Lycéenne sans clan : Elsa. (cheveux roses & yeux roses)

* * *

« - Comme si tu faisais peur Schtroumpf !

- Quoi ? Tu peux parler l'Aubergine ! Je te coule quand je veux toi et ta copine !

- Essayes un peu pour voir ! »

C'était une dispute habituelle entre les deux membres des Bloody Snake, le simple fait d'être ensemble leur suffisait à se disputer puérilement. Akina, la jeune fille aux cheveux prunes étaient devant une autre fille qui elle avait des cheveux roses, Elsa. Cette dernière baissait sa tête, se titillant très légèrement les doigts. La dispute avait commencé quand Masaki avait menacé de la couler, après tout il ne l'aimait pas même si personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être car elle approchait trop facilement Akina et qu'il était bêtement jaloux ?

Actuellement, les élèves de la Raimon High s'étaient déplacés pour être à la plage. Le directeur aussi enfantin soit-il avait prévu le coup, confisquant les armes de tous malgré les grognements et râlements que cela engendrait. Au final, ce n'était pas très utile car ils avaient toujours leurs poings... Un espace leur avait été réservé, il était délimité par des plots jaunes et rouges et quiconque les dépasserait aurait à faire au Professeur Someoka. Une bonne partie avait gloussé, ne tenant pas à mourir et avait finalement acquiescé et gardé ses réflexions pour eux.

Le simple fait qu'il avait tenu un mauvais propos avait suffit à la violette de prétexte pour lui tenir tête. De plus, elle n'allait sûrement pas le laisser faire tranquillement sans réagir. C'était contre son caractère bien spécial. Elle avait un bras tendu comme signe de protection, elle faisait barrage de son corps en quelque sorte. Masaki quant à lui arborait un fier sourire mesquin tandis que dans ses yeux une lueur de colère se voyait. Qu'elle l'appelle 'Schtroumpf', il haïssait cela.

« - Ben alors t'as peur Idiot ? _Lança t-elle, provocante._

- T...Tu vas le regrette.. ! »

Kariya avait serré ses poings alors qu'une veine pulsait sur sa trempe gauche, elle allait le regretter. Même si elle était de son gang, qu'elle se permette de lui donner un surnom aussi ridicule, elle allait boire la tasse ! Justement, ils étaient dans la mer, certes seules leurs jambes étaient englouties. Sans crier garde, il allait lui sauter au cou pour réaliser ses pensées et la faire s'excuser mais, un poing s'abattit sur sa tête et sur celle de sa rivale. Les deux poussèrent un léger cri, Masaki frottait le haut de son crâne alors que Akina retenait une grimace.

« - C.. Ca va... A..kina.. ? _Dit timidement la rosée._

- Oui mais... »

Dans un mouvement synchronique, les deux frappés tournèrent leur tête vers la gauche pour savoir qui avait osé leur porter un coup. A eux ! Des membres de Bloody Snake, c'était intolérable ! Sauf qu'en voyant leur leader, Midori Seto, les deux se calmèrent directement. S'ils préféraient éviter quelque chose, c'était bien de se battre contre elle. Un peu de respect dans le clan des Bloody Snake ne ferait pas de mal.

« - Hinhin.. On est ici pour se détendre... _Commença t-elle en se redressant, sa poitrine suivit le mouvement ce qui ne déplut pas aux autres lycéens. _Alors évitez de vous sauter dessus toutes les deux secondes, je sais que vous vous aimez mais bon.

- Moi ? Aimer cette Aubergine ?! N'importe quoi !

- Comme si un redoublant m'intéressait, personne voudra jamais d'un mec comme ça ! »

La rousse nommée Midori ricanait de façon effrayante alors qu'elle partait rejoindre son matelas que Hamano venait juste de gonfler. Petit ami certes mais aussi soumis, quoi qu'il ne fallait pas trop se fier aux apparences, il était quand même un Yankee lui aussi. Akina et Masaki se lancèrent un dernier regard foudroyant avant qu'ils ne détournent la tête et que le garçon ne se décide à s'éloigner pour aller rejoindre Torb et Kurama plus loin.

« - Pff quel idiot..

- Akina.. ta.. ta remarque...

- Il l'a bien cherché.. On va nager un peu Elsa ?

- O.. Oui ! »

Akina afficha un léger sourire avant de prendre une bouffée d'air et de plonger dans l'eau, Elsa elle préférait courir, suivant sa silhouette sous l'eau. Quand elle émergea de l'eau, elle secoua sa tête en souriant, éclaboussant au passage la rosée qui se vengea en lui envoyant une vague d'eau. Le bleuté à l'écart les avait regardé un court instant, serrant ses deux poings fermés avant de manger la tasse, Torb lui avait sauté sur le dos et, trop pris dans ses pensées il n'avait rien pu esquiver.

« - Ahah tu peux plus te rincer l'oeil ! »

Avait crié le garçon, fier de son coup avant de brusquement être soulevé et envoyer dans l'eau provoquant un bruit d'eau. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, Kariya ne laisserait pas les autres la regardaient trop longtemps surtout si c'était pour la mater. D'ailleurs, une aura noire semblait émaner de son corps et les autres étudiants le remarquaient bien préférant rester éloignés. C'était des événements étrangement banals pour eux, c'était souvent des conflits la Raimon High après tout.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, les deux amies étaient restées à jouer un bon moment, retournant en enfance avant que la chaleur ne les gagne de trop. Malgré l'eau, le soleil tapait fortement et, Elsa avait les joues complètements rougies comme si elle allait tomber dans les vapes. Quand son amie le remarqua, elle s'avança près d'elle, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« - T'es rouge comme une tulipe Elsa !

- J.. J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne...

- Merde.. On sort un peu ! »

Inquiète, elle avait attrapé son bras pour marcher dans l'eau qui s'opposait à elles. Elle arrivèrent sur le sable qui se collait à leurs pieds. A ce moment, Akina s'en fichait complètement d'en foutre partout sur ceux paisiblement allongés qui râlaient sur son passage. Leurs râlements s'arrêtaient pour laisser place à des sifflements. Elsa était séduisante dans son maillot de bain deux pièces, le bas ressemblait à une jupe noire tandis que son haut possédait un gros nœud au milieu ce qui lui donnait un côté adorable. Akina quant à elle avait beau ne pas avoir la poitrine que toute fille rêve d'avoir, elle était tout aussi attrayante, maillot de bain à ficelles, le haut jaune et le bas en rose. La seule chose qui retenait les garçons étaient de savoir qu'elle était forte et que le clan les poursuivrait s'ils tentaient quelque chose. La jeune fille aux cheveux prunes réfléchissait, elle était tentée d'aller chercher seule un rafraîchissement mais, laisser la rosée entourée de tous ces hommes, elle avait trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

« - Aki.. na, si.. on allait chercher des glaces... ? »

Elsa pointa du doigt un marchand de glace situé plus loin en direction de la ville, il n'y avait qu'une pancarte mais cela suffisait à les inciter à y aller. Akina prit simplement ses tongs contrairement à son amie qui accrochait une serviette pour cacher ses jambes par gêne. Sans prévenir quelqu'un, elles s'aventurèrent dans la rue presque vide puis se retrouvèrent face aux stands. Les parfums multiples les émerveillèrent alors qu'elles choisissaient, la violette ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sans cesse autour d'elle. En remarquant cela, l'adolescente timide lui jeta un regard interrogatif tandis qu'elle commençait tranquillement à manger sa glace saveur banane. Akina finit par hausser les épaules, secouant négativement sa tête alors qu'elle goûtait elle aussi sa glace.

« - Je dois rêver, j'ai l'impr-..

- Hey Akina ~ »

Au son de cette voix, elle voulut se retourner mais sentit quelque chose appuyer sur son dos. Une arme, probablement un pistolet. Elsa eut une mine effrayée, lâchant sa glace qui s'écrasa au sol, gâchée.. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de s'appitoyer sur cette glace car plusieurs personnes arrivèrent. Des garçons, les Irressistible Boys probablement... Malgré cette arme pointée sur elle, elle restait très calme, gloussant légèrement.

« - Qu'est ce que tu cherches Gamma... ?

- Toi bien sûr ~ Einamu. »

L'arme se dévia de son dos, le garçon aux cheveux bruns se recula mais pas assez vite, la prisonnière se retourna vivement, enfonçant sa glace dans le visage du garçon pour l'aveugler. Elle s'abaissa ensuite, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour lancer ses jambes et lui mettre une balayette. Ce dernier s'écrasa sans avoir pu comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« - Ne sous-estimez pas Bloody Snake ! _Souffla t-elle calmement_

- Gamma si tu l'ordonnes je lui règle rapidement son compte à cette gamine. [Ward]

- Ce n'est pas le but Ward. Je veux qu'elle nous rejoigne c'est tout »

Akina serrait ses poings, elle n'aimait pas la tournure des événements... Tournant sa tête, elle donna un coup de menton pour ordonner à Elsa de s'échapper. Cette dernière reculait lentement puis, se tourna pour partir et, elle courut vivement alors qu'un du groupe cherchait à attraper son épaule, la violette ne se pria pas de lui envoyer son pied dans le bras. Seulement, elle ne toucha pas sa cible, Alpha qui avait vu le coup venir s'était reculé pour éviter d'être touché.

« - Je la rattrape Chef ?

- On a pas besoin d'elle, ça ne sert à rien de s'encombrer Alpha

- Gamma, si tu tentes quelque chose contre moi tu auras tout le clan à tes trousses.

- Ce n'est pas mon attention, je veux juste que tu rejoignes notre clan Akina ~

- Et si je refuse ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix ~ _Souffla t-il avec un air assez effrayant_ »

Elsa courait, elle ne mettait pas longtemps à arriver à la mer qui n'était pas si loin mais une fois là, elle restait figée, la respiration haletante alors que son regard fixait chaque personne. Qui pouvait l'aider ? Elle s'avançait, cherchant un élève du regard des Bloody Snake, ils l'aideraient eux ! Un frisson la gagna et, elle se tourna pour voir le bleuté qui l'effrayait tant sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de fuir.

« - K.. Kariya.. !

- Toi.. ? La barbe à papa veut goûter à la noyade ? J'ai les nerfs donc ça me dé-

- A.. Akina..a !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a l'Aubergine ?

- Elle...com...combat.. un..un clan p.. près du marchand de glace.. !

- QUOI ?! Tu pouvais pas le dire plutôt ! Vas prévenir Midori et dépêche ! »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, le bleuté se pressa de la quitter pour courir vers la direction qu'elle avait pointé du doigt. Il la détestait mais, pour une raison inconnue, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans des problèmes, ils étaient tout deux de Bloody Snake après tout.

« - Sale gamine arrête de bouger dans tous les sens ! »

Akina n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir bien sûr, elle se battait tant bien que mal contre ses trois adversaires masculins. Déjà que sa tenue légère la gênait, elle devait parer leurs coups ou les esquiver pour ne pas être balayée. C'était des garçons et des Yankees, elle aurait fort à craindre vu leur force. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le menton de Alpha qui recula mais, elle ne fut pas assez prudente. Ward la chargea comme un taureau, il lui donna un coup de coude dans le dos, puissant, elle s'était cambrée, la douleur la lançait alors qu'il la poussa sur le mur. Elle se cogna le côté droit de son corps tellement fort qu'elle cracha un peu de sang, se laissant glisser pour être assise sur le sol. Elle se tenait l'épaule comme si cette dernière allait se briser sous la souffrance qu'elle ressentait à présent. Sa vision se brouillait, s'être prise le béton ainsi l'avait rendu mi-consciente. Elle résistait pour ne pas s'évanouir mais, Einamu lui donna une gifle puissante qui suffit à la faire tomber dans un sommeil.

« - Rah maintenant elle est dans les vaps..

- Elle avait qu'à arrêter de bouger et maintenant qu'on a gagné il suffit de la ramener chez toi, Gamma.

- Tu n'as pas tort Alpha mais j'ai envie de voir 'Bloody Snake', leur montrer notre niveau qui est au dessus du leur. ~

- C'est pas un bon plan, ils sont forts d'après certaines rumeurs... _Murmura le brun -Einamu._

Le leader l'avait entendu, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire hautain tout en haussant les épaules. Il en profita pour sortir de sa poche de jean des menottes. Il fallait dire que Gamma avait prévu son coup grâce aux conseils que son bras droit -Alpha- lui avait donné. Il attrapa les poignets de la violette pour les enfermer dans son objet puis passer sa main dans ses cheveux en se redressant.

« - Bloody Snake n'en vaut pas la peine, ce sont juste des faiblards ~

- Faiblards ? Car tu es fort toi ? _Dit une voix plus loin._ »

A ce moment, le gang détourna son attention vers la voix, surpris de cette remarque. Ils aperçurent alors un garçon avancer. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Kariya qui semblait énervé. Il avait ses sourcils froncés alors que son regard était noirci par la haine qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de ces gars. Voir sa rivale dans cet état lui était insupportable bien qu'il la détestait, il ne le supportait pas.

« - Je vous laisse une chance pour vous excuser après vous êtes morts.

- Hein ? Il dit quoi ce morveux, nous, mourir ? Pff haha ! _Se moqua Ward._

- Cheveux verts d'eau, yeux ambrés... Kariya Masaki, rival de Akina Ozuki.. _Déduit Alpha. _

- Rival ? Intéressant.. »

Gamma affichait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la prisonnière dont les poignets étaient toujours attachés par des menottes. Il s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur, l'une de ses mains glissa sur son ventre pour remonter et contourner sa poitrine puis caresser sa joue. Ce qu'il faisait avait le don d'agacer encore plus Kariya qui bouillonnait de rage seulement, étant un Yankee de haut niveau, il parvenait à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer. Le nacré remarquant cela afficha un sourire narquois, il était sûr de son avantage et profitait de sa position pour caresser le corps pâle de sa victime.

« - Tu l'as déjà embrassé ? Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille de toi remarque ~

- Lâche-la sale glace pilée !

- Glace...pilée...? »

Gamma ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, cette insulte était tellement hilarante et puérile. Seulement, pendant ce moment où il s'était déconcentré, il n'avait pas prévu que Kariya aurait courut vers lui. Ce dernier enfonça son poing dans sa mâchoire, le faisant basculer sur le coté pour qu'il rencontre le sol de béton et ne s'y claque violement. Alors que le nacré se massait sa joue, le bleuté s'était abaissé pour regarder sa rivale qui somnolait toujours, la respiration régulière. Il voulait la ramener. Il le voulait vraiment. Sauf qu'il n'avait ni son arme ni la clé de ses menottes et ne pouvait ainsi pas la déplacer.

« - Attends un peu Aubergine..

- Enfoiré, Ward celui là tu peux lui faire tout ce que tu veux ! _Cria Gamma_

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il crie plus qu'elle, ça va pas être amusant..»

Avec une certaine flemmardise, Ward s'avança vers le garçon lentement, ses pas étaient lourds et sans réelles envies. Alors qu'il brandissait son poing pour viser son adversaire, Kariya l'avait devancé. Il venait de lui donner un coup dans son ventre, le faisant cracher un peu de salive sous la puissance qu'il avait mis dans le coup. L'adversaire se tenait le ventre en tombant sur ses genoux, laissant des râles de douleur s'échapper de sa bouche alors qu'il était paralysé. Le vainqueur n'était pas pour autant satisfait, il regardait le reste de la bande, toujours autant énervé.

« - Ramenez-vous que je-...!

- Kariya enfoiré ! T'oses les combattre sans mon aide ?!

- Hein...? »

Ledit Kariya était choqué, il fit volte-face, apercevant à présent trois silhouettes habituelles : Kurama, Hamano et Midori. La leader était accroupie, observant la scène avant que ses yeux ne se portent sur sa sbire en mauvais point. Son sourire disparut pour qu'elle n'affiche une mine effrayante et que son regard ne s'assombrisse, elle n'aimait pas cette scène.

Malgré sa remarque, Kurama avait abordé une mine sérieuse tout comme les deux autres. C'était peu fréquent qu'on s'attaque aux Bloody Snake, la dernière fois remontait à un bon moment. De plus, cette fois la violette semblait amochée ce qui ne rendait pas heureux ses compagnons.

« - Hinhin... Les mecs vous êtes morts. Préparez-vous à subir les conséquences de votre acte.. Hamano !

- Oui Princesse ~ »

Le garçon sourit avant de s'avancer, il arriva près d'eux, posant ses mains sur sa nuque. Il avait l'air inoffensif avec son sourire inconscient et, Einamu crut saisir une opportunité. Il arma son pistolet, s'apprêtant à tirer mais, Kurama qui avait bougé, courait en zigzag pour ne pas laisser le temps au brun de tirer sur Hamano. Einamu tentait de le viser mais, se prit vite un coup dans les poignets, lâchant son arme qui tomba au sol. Le combat venait de commencer, Hamano et Midori n'avaient pas tardé à rejoindre les autres pour lancer de féroces coups. La leader ne tarda pas à enfoncer son genoux dans le visage de Ward le mettant au tapis. Alpha était celui qui se débrouillait le mieux mais après que Hamano l'ait chargé avec une rafale de poings, il tomba contre le mur. Einamu était le plus faible malgré qu'il avait blessé Kurama au visage par change, il tomba K.O.

« - Déjà finis ? Allez relevez-vous !

- C'est terminé pour vous, Bloody Snake. »

Les trois s'étaient tournés vers la voix, Kariya qui avait assisté au combat en ne se donnant pas la peine d'y participer -les trois étaient bien assez forts pour qu'il ne doive s'y mêler- regardait Gamma. Ce dernier avait un poignard dans une main alors que l'autre tenait un pistolet qu'il venait de charger. La lame était appuyée sur la gorge de la jeune fille alors qu'il avait son autre bras tendu vers eux, l'arme à feu pointée en leur direction.

« - J'avais prévu de simplement la prendre avec moi pour qu'elle rejoigne mon clan... et pour finir tout est fichu... Maintenant obéissez sagement sinon je me ferais un plaisir de la réveiller brutalement ~ »

Le nacré savait qu'ils ne se plieraient pas sagement à ses ordres. Il avait alors glissé avec délicatesse la lame blanche sur sa poitrine, la descendant jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le milieu du haut de son maillot de bain. Un sourire gagna ses lèvres alors qu'il sectionna la ficelle. Masaki était de loin le plus énervé de tous, il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais que ce mec la touche ainsi, c'était trop énervant. Midori le remarqua, elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et discrètement fit un mouvement de menton vers la violette. Ses doigts bougeaient légèrement alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, sa tête se déplaçait de quelques centimètres. Elle était en train de se réveiller et, quand elle ouvrit ses paupières, elle vit son bikini puis le garçon. Les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête alors qu'elle émergeait pour comprendre la situation qui lui était défavorable. Dès lors, son visage s'était empourpré à la vue de son rival et son groupe. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour garder son calme avant de sentir la main de Gamma caresser son flanc droit ce qui lui provoqua un violent frisson déplaisant.

« - Tu peux encore me rejoindre.. »

Akina ferma un court instant ses yeux, elle les rouvrit pour regarder sa leader, hochant très discrètement la tête avant de reporter son regard vers le garçon qui lui avait fait part de cette demande. Elle afficha un minuscule sourire avant d'hocher légèrement de la tête.

« - J'accepte... Mais retires les menottes, Gamma. J'aime pas vraiment être sans mes mains.

- Très bien je préfère ça ~

- QUOI ?! _S'écria Kariya _Sale traîtresse d'aubergine ! »

Midori lui écrasa le pied sans délicatesse pour le faire taire tandis qu'un sourire narquois gagna vite ses lèvres. Kariya se tenait le ventre, surpris de cette brutalité avant de relever sa tête pour voir Gamma qui lui retirait ses menottes. Akina se leva tranquillement, bougeant ses mains pour se réhabituer puis, sans se retenir, elle envoya son coude dans le ventre du nacré. Il le serra entre ses bras alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers sa bande. La rousse qui était la chef lui donna une belle tape dans le dos comme pour la féliciter ce qui fit vaciller la violette toujours pas remis de ses précédents coups. Le bleuté restait à l'écart, n'allant surtout pas la féliciter de plus, il voulait qu'elle mette un quelconque vêtement car son haut ne tenait à rien ! Midori le remarqua après de longues secondes et lui mit sur ses épaules faisant rougir la violette qui se rendait alors compte de cela et referma le zip sans se faire prier.

La troupe était joyeuse mais avait oublié un détail : Gamma. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il se relevait, le corps tremblant pour pointer son pistolet vers le groupe. Il visa celle qui l'intéressait tant, ayant un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il appuyait lentement sur la gâchette.

« - Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, autant que j'en finisse avec toi »

Il enfonça la gâchette, un son se fit entendre alors que la balle partait, pour réflexe, le groupe s'était tourné dans un même mouvement. Leurs regards étaient portés sur la balle qui allait bien trop vite, la seule personne qui avait eu le plus de réflexe fut Kariya. Il n'était pas le bras droit pour rien, il avait alors courut pour la pousser sans ménagement, elle tomba en avant, se rattrapant sur ses mains alors que la balle touchait sa cible : Masaki. Ce dernier tomba au sol, Gamma profita de cela pour s'enfuir dans l'autre sens bientôt suivit par sa bande qui s'était remise entre temps. _« Hamano Kurama allez me buter ses enfoirés et revenez après ! » _Avait lancé la leader en criant alors que les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et courir pendant que Akina s'approchait à genoux du corps de son rival.

Etrangement, il ne saignait pas mais, il avait les yeux fermés comme inconscient. Malgré qu'elle était mature, la jeune fille stressait à l'idée d'une blessure mortelle, elle oubliait les siennes bien plus grave pour se pencher au dessus de son corps. Elle répéta plusieurs fois son nom, son vrai nom et pas l'un de ses surnoms mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Son cœur se serra lui donnant du mal à respirer alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux lui piquaient. C'était stupide peut-être mais au fond, elle l'aimait vraiment même si elle ne lui aurait jamais rien avoué. Elle rapprocha sa tête de celle du garçon pour sans hésitation poser ses lèvres sur les siennes comme si elle voulait lui donner son énergie vitale et le ramener à la vie. Derrière elle, elle entendit comme un ricanement et, cessa ce baiser pour se redresser, les pommettes rouges.

« - Mi.. Midori ne rigole pas comme ça.. !

- C'est mignon, tu rougis comme une enfant ~

- M.. C'est... _Balbutia la violette, se faisant petite_

- Et l'Aubergine, si tu veux m'embrasser essayes de le faire un peu mieux que ça »

A l'entente de cette voix, elle écarquilla ses yeux en tournant son visage vers le bleuté qui avait ouvert les yeux pour se redresser. Il ouvrit sa veste pour montrer son arme qui avait servit à bloquer le choc et ne lui infliger aucun dégât. C'était un haut gradé, normal qu'il soit aussi prévenant même si le hasard avait aussi été la cause de cela. Alors qu'il se releva, il regarda sa rivale avec un air moqueur et narquois.

« - Et dire que je pensais que tu allais pleurer ~

- Qu.. ?! Comme si j'allais pleurer pour toi !

- N'empêche il faudra vraiment que t'apprennes à embrasser _La cassa t-il. _»

Akina se releva alors et, serra ses poings, ayant perdue son sang froid. Elle qui s'était inquiétée pour lui ! Elle crut repérer tout de même de légères rougeurs sur les joues du garçon qui disparurent peu de temps après. Haussant des épaules, elle se jeta à sa poursuite, manquant de trébucher du à ses tourments physiques. Elle le haïssait toujours, il la détestait encore mais à présent, les deux savaient que leur relation n'allait plus être comme avant car ils étaient sortis de la routine habituelle pour rentrer dans des journées aléatoires remplies de surprise.

« - N'empêche..

- Quoi ? Tu vas encore te moquer ?

- Je crois que je déteste que les autres te scrutent.

- Hum... ? Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Ca.. »

Sans dire autre chose, il lui releva la tête grâce à sa main posée sous son menton et l'embrassa avant d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche pour qu'elles mènent un ballet agréable. Elle se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la force de le repousser de plus, ce n'était pas déplaisant. Finalement, l'amour suivait toujours la rivalité, elle était tombée tout comme lui dans le cercle de l'amour et ne serait pas prête d'y sortir de si tôt.

* * *

Voilà un nouvel écrit, je voulais mettre des images pour les personnages mais visiblement je ne trouverais jamais comment on fait sur ce site (ça existe peut-être pas ?).

En espérant que cela vous plaise, review acceptés


End file.
